Alchimies
by Sousouchan
Summary: Parfois, il lui arrivait de quitter le tatouage des yeux, de laisser son regard vagabonder sur d’autres parties de son corps. Le creux de ses reins, les courbes de ses épaules, sa nuque sur laquelle retombaient ses cheveux blonds coupés courts.


**Auteur**** :** Sousouchan

**Manga ****:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Genre :** Général

**Personnages : Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye**

**Résumé :** « Parfois, il lui arrivait de quitter le tatouage des yeux, de laisser son regard vagabonder sur d'autres parties de son corps. Le creux de ses reins, les courbes de ses épaules, sa nuque sur laquelle retombaient ses cheveux blonds coupés courts. » Roy étudie le tatouage de Riza. Oneshot. Préquelle.

**Disclaimer:** Le manga appartient à la génialissime Hiromu Arakawa

**Alchimie**

Roy repoussa les croquis, les calculs et les formules sur son bureau. Il s'étira, se laissa aller confortablement dans son fauteuil et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cela faisait des mois maintenant. Des mois que son maître était mort, des mois qu'elle lui avait confié son secret, des mois qu'il venait la voir tous les jours pour étudier et essayer de déchiffrer en vain le tatouage dessiné sur son dos.

Riza n'était pas particulièrement pudique avec lui. Elle effectuait le même rituel chaque jour : elle le saluait, veillait à son confort, puis allait s'asseoir sur son tabouret d'où elle ôtait paisiblement sa chemise en prenant soin de couvrir la partie avant de son corps, comme si c'était quelque chose qui devait être fait. Jamais elle ne l'interrompait ni ne lui demandait s'il en avait encore pour longtemps. L'attitude de la jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la mort de son père. Elle restait taciturne et continuait à s'occuper de lui comme elle l'avait fait lorsque son maître était encore en vie. Pourtant, plus rien ne l'y obligeait, la seule personne qui les unissait ayant aujourd'hui disparu.

Son comportement l'amenait à se poser des questions sur ce tatouage, allant au-delà de sa signification alchimique, s'attardant plus sur son origine...

De son vivant, son maître avait été passionné d'alchimie au point de négliger sa famille et il savait que la relation qu'il avait avec sa fille avait été étrange. Quel genre de père pouvait faire tatouer un code alchimique sur le dos de son enfant unique ? Était-ce là une preuve d'amour, le fait de lui confier le travail de toute une vie de recherche ? Ou bien était-ce le moyen de jalousement garder son secret, en le plaçant là où personne ne penserait le trouver ? Si c'était bien le cas, peut-être la maladie qui l'avait emportée n'était-elle qu'une punition justifiée... C'était l'une des premières règles qu'il avait apprises : la loi de l'échange équivalent prévalait toujours, que ce soit en alchimie ou dans la vie.

L'héritage qu'il leur avait laissé était des plus troublants. Le code alchimique en lui-même était compliqué, mais il aurait pu en venir à bout bien plus tôt s'il l'avait réellement souhaité. Cependant quelque chose le poussait à rester : il aimait passer son temps à regarder le dessin tatoué sur sa peau, comme s'il s'émerveillait devant une œuvre d'art.

Il avait à peine la vingtaine, était doué, avait la tête pleine de rêves et aspirait à un avenir meilleur pour la nation. Riza quant à elle était une jeune fille pure ; c'était encore une enfant qui venait de perdre le seul être cher qui lui restait et n'avait aucun projet d'avenir. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il rallongeait son séjour auprès d'elle autant que possible ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, peut-être y avait-il une raison toute autre...

Ca avait été dur de se l'avouer à lui-même, mais il avait fallu qu'il se résolve à accepter la vérité. Il se sentait étrangement attiré par elle, d'une façon presque malsaine. Elle était bien plus jeune que lui, c'était un fait, mais par bien des aspects il la savait mature. Et puis il y avait cette aura qui émanait de Riza, contradictoire, à la fois sensuelle et maternelle. Parfois, il lui arrivait de quitter le tatouage des yeux, de laisser son regard vagabonder sur d'autres parties de son corps. Le creux de ses reins, les courbes de ses épaules, sa nuque sur laquelle retombaient ses cheveux blonds coupés courts. Sa peau blanche et douce qu'il effleurait de temps en temps, prétextant devoir étudier la complexité d'un symbole.

Elle n'avait pas peur, elle le laissait faire. Comme si cela n'allait pas contre les mœurs, comme si ce n'était pas un jeune homme presque étranger qui l'observait, la détaillait, la touchait ; mais quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu depuis toujours. Il voyait bien qu'elle lui vouait une confiance aveugle, qu'elle en était venue elle aussi à croire qu'il pourrait leur offrir à tous un avenir meilleur.

Et pourtant, il allait la trahir.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait. S'engager dans l'armée, aller contre les idéaux de son mentor, devenir alchimiste d'état. Il se devait de gravir les échelons à tout prix, quitte à devenir un chien de l'armée et mettre enfin terme à cette dictature militaire qui régnait depuis bien trop longtemps. C'était le seul moyen d'y parvenir rapidement.

Il allait terminer de déchiffrer ce tatouage, la remercier et s'en aller. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour Riza, comme elle l'avait fait pour le jeune apprenti qu'il était, mais il n'avait rien à lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il allait devenir, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter. Il s'en voulait de trahir la confiance que la jeune fille avait placée en lui, et lui-même répugnait à devenir le pion d'un organisme qui était la source d'autant de malheurs. Mais il devait le faire et il le savait, combattre le mal de l'intérieur.

S'il ne faisait pas de sacrifices, jamais il ne parviendrait à ses fins.

FIN

**Note d'auteur : **Je suis une quiche pour les titres et j'ai cédé à la facilité. Mais c'est pas plus mal parce que ça correspond à la fois au code alchimique tatoué sur le dos de Riza et à la relation particulière qu'ils entretiennent tous les deux...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Bonne année

Sousouchan


End file.
